three_stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Three Stooges (film)
| runtime = 92 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $30 million | gross = $54,819,301 }} The Three Stooges, also known as The Three Stooges: The Movie, is a 2012 slapstick comedy film based on the classic shorts of the mid-20th century comedy trio of the same name. The movie was produced, written and directed by the Farrelly brothers and co-written by Mike Cerrone, and stars Chris Diamantopoulos, Sean Hayes, and Will Sasso, recreating the eponymous characters played by Moe Howard, Larry Fine, and Curly Howard. The film's story places the Stooges in a modern setting. After over a decade of casting problems, principal photography took place from May to July 2011. The film was released on April 13, 2012, and is rated PG in the US (for slapstick action violence, some rude and suggestive humor including language) by the MPAA rating system. Plot The film is composed of three acts, which are referred to as episodes (a reference to how the original Three Stooges short films were packaged for television by Columbia Pictures). ''Act/Episode 1: More Orphan Than Not'' In 1977, the kids at the Sisters of Mercy Orphanage were playing soccer with an old soda can in the frontyard. But then, Sister Mary-Mengele (Larry David), the meanest nun in the orphanage gets their attention by telling them to go inside and do their work. The kids sing "Everybody is Special," but she tells the kids to stop by yelling "Shut up!" and go to work. Ever since Moe, Larry and Curly were dumped on the doorstep of the orphanage when they were babies, they have wreaked havoc in the place, leaving the nuns who run it utterly terrified, especially Sister Mary-Mengele who has always hated the trio. 10 years later in 1987, out of desperation, when a prospective couple comes to adopt, the exasperated nuns bring out the trio as being the only three available, eventually adding a fourth when another boy, Teddy, enters the picture. The couple, the Harters (Stephen Collins and Carly Craig), decides to pick Moe, but when he requests Larry and Curly to join him, he is dropped back off at the orphanage, and they choose Teddy instead. 25 years later in 2012, the trio (Chris Diamantopoulos, Sean Hayes and Will Sasso) are adults and are still living and working as janitors. When Monsignor Ratliffe (Brian Doyle-Murray) arrives to give everyone an important message. After Monsignor Ratliffe tells Mother Superior that the orphanage is going to close. She tells Sister Mary-Mengele to get the trio. Sister Mary-Mengele says, "You are also going to tell them whose responsible for this." Mother Superior tells her to just tell them what they need to hear. However, the three stooges injured Sister Mary-Mengele. They head to Mother Superior until they caused Monsignor Ratliffe to fall on top of the nuns. Monsignor Ratliffe gets attacked by Moe, Larry and Curly, who think that Monsignor Ratliffe was making out with the nuns. Monsignor Ratliffe is not going to adopt any of them either, as he is on official business. Curly says "Official business?! Why didn't you say so?" and they take off their blue worksuit revealing their shirts and shorts dancing like morons. As they get wind that the orphanage will be shutting down unless they can come up with $830,000 in 30 days, the trio volunteers to go out and try to raise the money somehow. Sister Rosemary (Jennifer Hudson) and the Stooges sing this song "This Little Light of Mine," but Sister Mary-Mengele tells them to shut up and tells them it was only an orphanage, not a revival. However, some of the nuns think that the trio will not be able to succeed because the only people they know are nuns and kids, but Mother Superior (Jane Lynch) thinks otherwise. ''Act/Episode 2: The Bananas Split'' A subplot involves a woman named Lydia (Sofía Vergara), who wants to kill her husband so she can be with her lover, Mac (Craig Bierko), and inherit her husband's considerable fortune. She offers to pay the trio the money they need to take care of the job. However, they botch the job and leave the supposed husband (actually Mac) in traction in the hospital. When they try to visit to finish the job, they are chased by the cops throughout the hospital and escape by jumping off the roof using a fire hose. They end up running into a now grown-up Teddy (Kirby Heyborne) from the orphanage, who invites them to his anniversary party. It turns out that Lydia is Teddy's wife. Their next scheme for raising the money has them selling farm-raised salmon, with them scattering salmon on a golf range and watering them like produce. The trio are chased off the golf course and hide in an old building (they get in by using Curly as a battering ram), where they have a slapstick fight. Larry and Curly then chew Moe out for not accepting Ted's adoption; they could have used his adoptive parents' wealth to help save the orphanage. Moe becomes Infuriated at this setback and that’s when he berated Larry and Curly by telling them that they wouldn’t last a day without them ( much to Larry and Curly’s shock ) After deciding to split up, they leave Moe alone. Then it turns out that they were all on stage in front of an audition crew who select Moe to be the newest cast member of Jersey Shore as "Dyna-Moe". ''Final Act/Episode 3: No Moe Mister Nice Guy'' Larry and Curly are getting along well without Moe, but decide to go find him, first returning to the orphanage, where they find out a girl named Murph is very sick, but has not been taken to the hospital because the orphanage has no medical insurance. Sister Mary-Mengele tells them that no one will insure the orphanage due to the trio's numerous accidents and injuries, and the $830,000 is needed in order to cover medical bills that accumulated over the years. Sister Mary-Mengele blames the Stooges for causing the orphanage to close down. Larry and Curly later meet up with Ted's adopted father about what happened at his office. He confessed that Moe wanted him to go back for his friends to adopt them and he didn't want to so he gave Moe back and took Ted in his place. Then Larry & Curly discovers a picture of Teddy and Mr. Harter with Lydia & Mac and realize that Teddy is the husband Lydia wanted to murder. They finally go to the set of Jersey Shore to reunite with Moe, and they all head to the anniversary party where they appear to thwart the murder plot, only to get chased by the angry Lydia and Mac after they accidentally ruin their wedding cake while saving a little girl's life. They discover that Mr. Harter was the real mastermind and Lydia was working for him. He married into the money and was incensed to find out the money was left to Teddy and not him when Teddy's mother died years earlier. They are taken for a ride, but the car winds up in the water when Curly's pet rat distracts them; then, they all escape when Curly passes gas, and they light it with "waterproof, strike-anywhere matches" they had, causing enough of an explosion to blow out them windows. Once they are back on land, Lydia, Mac and Mr. Harter are arrested, and Teddy thanks the trio for saving him. When they request the $830K, he turns them down, stating he refuses to help the same orphanage that gave him up to a father that almost tried to kill him, among other things over the years. A couple months later, the trio return to the now-condemned and abandoned orphanage, but as they start crying for feeling like failures, they hear kids laughing, swimming, and playing. When they investigate, they find out a whole brand new orphanage was built next door, complete with a swimming pool, a basketball court and a tennis court. They soon learn that the money came from the Jersey Shore producers who consider this as an advance payment in relation to a new reality show, Nuns vs. Nitwits, in which the entire trio will be part of. Murph is revealed to be perfectly fine, her illness due to too much iron in the water (which Larry had always suspected, yet no one listened to him), and that she, along with brothers Peezer and Weezer (the latter thought to have been lost forever to a foster home), will be adopted by Teddy and his new fiancee, Ling (Emy Coligado). In the end, after causing one more incident (namely, Curly accidentally knocking Sister Mary-Mengele into the pool with a folded-up diving board as she says "I'm gonna mash your heads like potatoes!!"), the trio run away and bounce off trampolines out of the orphanage onto mules, where they ride away from the orphanage, off into the sunset. ''Post-script epilogue'' An epilogue consists of two young actors (Antonio Sabato, Jr. and Justin Lopez) playing the Farrelly brothers, explaining that the stunts were all done by professionals, showing the foam rubber props used in the film for the trio to hit one another, demonstrating the fake eye-poke trick (to the eyebrows), and advising children not to try any of the stunts at home. During the end credits, a music video plays showing the Stooges and Sister Rosemary performing "It's a Shame", originally recorded by The Spinners in 1970, interspersed with excerpts from deleted scenes and a couple of brief outtakes. Though credited to "The Spinners and The Three Stooges", Hudson's own distinctive vocals can also be heard. Cast * Chris Diamantopoulos as Moe, the bossy and short tempered leader of the Stooges. * Sean Hayes as Larry, the smartest, creepy, funny-haired member of the Stooges. * Will Sasso as Curly, the goofy, dim-witted, funniest member of the Stooges. * Jane Lynch as Mother Superior, the head nun of the ophanange * Sofía Vergara as Lydia Harter, a lady who despises the Stooges * Jennifer Hudson as Sister Rosemary, a nun who works at the orphanage. * Stephen Collins as Mr. Harter, Teddy's adoptive father who despises the Stooges. * Craig Bierko as Mack Mioski, Lydia's lover who despises the Stooges. * Larry David as Sister Mary-Mengele, a nun at the orphanage who despises the Stooges. * Brian Doyle-Murray as Monsignor Ratliffe, a pastor who owns the churches. * Lin Shaye as Nursery Nurse, a nurse who works at the hospital. * Caitlin Colford as Katilyn, a nurse who first notices the Stooges when they first come to the orphanange. * Carly Craig as Mrs. Harter, Mr. Harter's old wife who adopted Teddy. * Kirby Heyborne as Theodore J. "Teddy" Harter, a long-lost friend of the Stooges who they met at the ophanange. * Kate Upton as Sister Bernice, a nun who works at the orphanange who is Curly's crush. * Marianne Leone as Sister Ricarda, a nun who works at the orphanange. * Avalon Robbins as Murph, a sick girl at the orphanange who is a good friend of the Stooges. * Max Charles as Peezer, Murph's best friend and a good friend of the Stooges. * Reid Meadows as Weezer, Peezer's brother and gets adopted by Teddy * Emy Coligado as Ling, Mr. Harter's counselor and becomes Teddy's new fiancé. * Isaiah Mustafa as Ralph, a man who is a producer for Jersey Shore and Moe's friend. * Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi as Herself. * Mike "The Situation" Sorrentino as Himself. * Jennifer "JWoww" Farley as Herself. * Justin Lopez as Peter Farrelly, Bobby's stronger, older brother. * Antonio Sabàto, Jr. as Bobby Farrelly, Peter's smarter, younger brother. * Ronnie Ortiz-Magro as Himself. * Samantha "Sweetheart" Giancola as Herself. * Dwight Howard as Himself, a basketball player who teaches at the new orphanange. Production Development and writing Conundrum Entertainment's Bradley Thomas became attached to The Three Stooges around 2000 with Columbia Pictures. In March 2001, Warner Bros. bought the feature rights from C3 Entertainment and Peter and Bobby Farrelly became involved. They along with co-writer Mike Cerrone completed the script in mid-to-late 2002 and began shopping it. In 2004, with no talent being attached to the project, their rights expired and it was acquired by First Look Studios and C3 Entertainment. In November 2008, MGM boss Mary Parent picked up The Farrelly's Warner Bros. scripts and the rights from C3 Entertainment, and was given a budget of $40 million with a release date of November 20, 2009. In March 2009, after struggling with casting delays, the release date was pushed to 2010, but the filmmakers still did not have a cast set. In November 2010, MGM filed bankruptcy and the following month the project was taken over by 20th Century Fox in hopes to have released the film in 2011. The Farrellys said that they were not going to do a biopic or remake, but instead new Three Stooges episodes set in the present day. The film was divided into three segments with a stand-alone story, each being 27 minutes long. The Farrellys aimed to receive a PG (Parental Guidance) rating from the MPAA, while still incorporating physical comedy. However, in Britain several images were cut before the film achieved the rating.Title « British Board of Film Classification The Farrellys have also said it would have "non-stop slapping, more in the tone of Dumb and Dumber than we've done. Our goal is 85 minutes of laughs in a film that will be very respectful of who the Stooges were. It's by far the riskiest project we've ever done, without question, but it is also the one closest to our hearts." Casting In March 2009, Benicio del Toro was in talks to play the lead role of Moe Howard, but then later dropped out. Hank Azaria was also being considered for the part. The role of Moe went to Chris Diamantopoulos. Sean Penn was already set to play Larry Fine but dropped out to concentrate on his charitable efforts in Haiti. Sean Hayes was chosen to play Larry. Jim Carrey was set to play Curly Howard and gained 40 pounds for the role but ultimately dropped out because of not wanting to endanger his health gaining 60 to 70 pounds. The role went to Will Sasso. Johnny Knoxville, Andy Samberg and Shane Jacobson were all on the short list to play Moe, Larry and Curly, respectively. Bill Chott also auditioned for the role of Curly. As the Farrellys note in the DVD/Blu-ray featurette on casting the picture, Sasso was cast as Curly despite being considerably taller than the other Stooges (the original Curly was roughly the same height as Moe and Larry). In December 2010, Richard Jenkins was in talks to play Mother Superior in the film. In February 2011, Cher was considered but Jane Lynch secured the role. Larry David plays another nun in the film called Mother Mengele, a character named after the infamous Nazi doctor. Sofía Vergara was cast as Lydia. Stephen Collins was cast as Mr. Harter and Carly Craig as his wife, Mrs. Harter. The cast of Jersey Shore (Nicole Polizzi, Michael Sorrentino, Paul DelVechhio, Jennifer Farley, and Ronnie Ortiz-Magro) have cameos in the film. Makeup Robert Capron plays Young Curly and had to have his head shaved for the role. The producers gave Capron a wig to wear off the set. This information was in The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary book. Filming On a reported budget of $30 million, principal photography started on May 9, 2011, in downtown Atlanta, Georgia and wrapped on July 20, 2011. Scenes were shot at the Fairlie-Poplar Historic District around 5 Points Sports Building on the corner of Peachtree St., Edgewood Ave., and Decatur St. on the evening and night of May 13 and wrapped the next day. On May 26, filming took place at Stone Mountain Park in Atlanta. Other locations included Piedmont Park and Colony Square. In June, production moved to Cartersville and shot scenes near Woodland High School. After the cast of the Jersey Shore arrived on July 18, 2011, they shot scenes at the Atlanta Civic Center. During the last two days of filming, scenes were shot at an Ansley Park home. Filming concluded on July 22, 2011, at the Miami Seaquarium, a popular marine life park in Florida, capturing a scene in their dolphin tank."The Three Stooges film (2012)", Covering Media Appearance on WWE Raw To promote the movie, Diamantopoulos, Hayes, and Sasso appeared as the Stooges on WWE Raw on April 9, 2012. They acted in several scenes, the first with Santino Marella, before later taking to the ring where they were booed by an infuriated crowd before Sasso, dressed as Hulk Hogan, received a chokeslam by Kane. Reception Critical reception Reviews for The Three Stooges were mixed to positive. It currently holds a 52% rating on Rotten Tomatoes saying, "While nowhere near as painful as it could have been, The Three Stooges fails to add fresh laughs to the Stooges' inestimable cinematic legacy." based on 122 reviews, and an average rating of 5.4/10. It also has a score of 56 out of 100 on Metacritic, based on 26 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews" Despite the mixed reviews, Diamantopoulos, Hayes, and Sasso received acclaim for their performances of Moe, Larry, and Curly from critics. Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter described it as "A funny, good-hearted resuscitation of Hollywood's beloved lowbrow lunkheads," while Manohla Dargis of The New York Times lauded the film as a "thoroughly enjoyable paean to Moe, Larry and Curly and the art of the eye poke." Spill.com gave the movie a fairly good review, insisting that the movie is great for families, and hardcore Stooge-fans will not be disappointed. They also went on to praise the actors for their portrayal of the Stooges, saying the likeness was uncanny, and perhaps even Oscar-worthy. Roger Ebert gave the movie 2½ out of 4 stars, stating "The Farrelly brothers have made probably the best Three Stooges movie it's possible to make in 2012, and perhaps ever since the Stooges stopped making them themselves" Some critics however complained about the forced pop culture references such as cameos by Jersey Shore cast members which were presumably done to ensure the movie would have youth appeal and not simply be a nostalgia trip for older audiences. Betsy Sherman of The Boston Phoenix gave it 3 out of 4 stars, saying it was "funny and faithful", and added that the film contains "stories that could have graced Stooges' 1930s shorts (raise money to save an orphanage, stumble into a greedy wife's plot) onto the present and imagine how they'd interpret modern concepts (farm-raised salmon)". Peter Travers of Rolling Stone magazine gave it 2 stars out of 4, commenting that "the movie is a mixed bag. The gags don't blossom with repetition. The Stooges were always better in short doses. And 90 minutes of PG nyuk-nyuk-nyuk can seem like an eternity. For the Farrellys, The Three Stooges is a labor of love. For non-believers, it's merely a labor." Travers also praised the cast, stating "The actors deserve a full-throated woo-woo-woo!" adding that "Hayes, Sasso and Diamantopoulos do themselves and the Stooges proud." Bill Wine of KYW Newsradio 1060 in Philadelphia commented that "no one's going to confuse The Three Stooges with a transcendent movie anytime soon, but the Farrellys do capture and reproduce the anarchic spirit and uninhibited essence of the Stooges — soitenly and poifectly, as the Stooges would put it — and remind us why they had such a hold on some of us in decades past. The three leads are expert mimics — especially Hayes...they acquit themselves admirably..." The film received a nomination for worst film of the year by the Houston Film Critics Society. Criticism for anti-Catholicism Bill Donohue, president of the Catholic League anti-defamation organization, released a statement condemning the movie for its disrespectful portrayal of Catholics, specifically nuns. Donohue claims that the movie is evidence of increasing hostility towards religion and Catholics in Hollywood, commenting "In the 1950s, Hollywood generally avoided crude fare and was respectful of religion. Today, it specializes in crudity and trashes Christianity, especially Catholicism." Donohue added that the movie "is not just another remake: it is a cultural marker of sociological significance, and what it says about the way we’ve changed is not encouraging." Donohue pinpoints one scene in which the film pushes the envelope with its portrayals of two unusual nuns, portrayed by the swimsuit model Kate Upton, and Curb Your Enthusiasm creator Larry David. Both are potential causes for offense for different reasons, as Moviefone reports: }} To resolve the issue, the Farrelly brothers reshot the scene with Larry pointing out Sister Bernice, still wearing the "nun-kini" while on lifeguard duty at the new orphanage's pool. Close-up footage of Upton exiting the pool in front of a group of children appears in the film's trailer, but not in the movie itself nor DVD/Blu-ray deleted scenes; in the final film, she is only seen sitting in a chair and briefly in the background of a group shot while in her swimsuit (in her other scenes, she is dressed in standard nun attire). Earnings The Three Stooges had a solid opening weekend, earning $17.1 million and debuting second behind The Hunger Games.todayincomedy.com The film has grossed $53,010,663 in the box office,The Three Stooges (2012) - Box Office Mojo and at least $18,452,930 through domestic home video sales.The Three Stooges - Box Office Data, DVD Sales, Movie News, Cast Information - The Numbers Awards The cast of Jersey Shore were each nominated for a Razzie Award for Worst Screen Couple for their work on the film. Home media The Three Stooges was released on DVD and Blu-ray on July 17, 2012. The release includes behind-the-scenes featurettes, a screen test featuring the three lead actors testing out a scene later reshot for the movie, and a selection of deleted scenes. Of note is the inclusion of the theatrical trailer which, as mentioned above, contains numerous differences compared to the final film. Sequel The official Facebook page of The Three Stooges announced that a sequel with three more acts is in the works. It is unknown if the cast, writers, and directors will return for the film but most likely Chris Diamantopoulos, Sean Hayes, Will Sasso, Kirby Heyborne, Sofía Vergara, Craig Bierko and Stephen Collins will return alongside Peter Farrelly and Bobby Farrelly. References External links * * * * The Three Stooges * * * * * [http://www.the-numbers.com/movie/Three-Stooges-The The Three Stooges] at The Numbers Category:The Three Stooges films Category:2012 films Category:2010s comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American children's films Category:American comedy films Category:American screwball comedy films Category:English-language films Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films about orphans Category:Films shot in Atlanta, Georgia Category:Films shot in Florida